


On the Other Side

by GirthMan



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Lust Potion/Spell, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Post-Avatar: The Legend of Korra, Pubic Hair, Spirit World, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22882807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirthMan/pseuds/GirthMan
Summary: CommissionDuring a trip to the Spirit World, Korra and Bolin take a break from training.They end up accidentally eating a fruit with potent aphrodisiac properties, and before they know it, they're all over each other...
Relationships: Bolin/Korra (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	On the Other Side

As a bastion of progress and innovation, Republic City was home to people from all walks of life, hailing from all corners of the Four Nations. Recently, however, with the opening of portals to the Spirit World, denizens of the incorporeal realm had begun crossing over, intermingling with the people of Republic City and establishing themselves, over time, as normal, everyday citizens. Likewise, humans began crossing in greater numbers into the Spirit World for a number of reasons. They visited departed loved ones, searched for enlightenment and meaning, or even joined a number of guided tours through the bizarre, otherworldly realm. These portals made it simple for anyone to cross over, so naturally, when Bolin was told explicitly _not_ to use them to enter the Spirit World, he felt a bit cheated by such a glaring inconvenience.   
  
“How long do we have to sit here for?”  
  
Bolin sat cross-legged, his hands pressed together in prayer. He scrunched his face up in concentration, sweat dotting his forehead as he tried his very best to focus on meditating.   
  
“Until you find your center, dear.”  
  
Korra sighed softly, exhaling in a steady, controlled manner. She sat in a similar position to Bolin, though she was clearly much more comfortable. She had, for some time now, been guiding her boyfriend on mental training excursions to the Spirit World. Up until today, the two had simply used the portals to cross over, but now, the Avatar felt that it was time to heighten Bolin’s spiritual and mental awareness. With that goal in mind, she decided to teach Bolin to cross the border between worlds in spirit alone, leaving his body behind in Republic City.   
  
“If my center is anywhere near where I think it is, it’s telling me it’s time for lunch,” Bolin grumbled.   
  
He opened one eye ever so slightly, peeking at Korra as he pretended to meditate. His girlfriend was sitting just like he was, albeit with much better posture and control. Dressed only in tight, blue bindings around her chest and waist, her appearance alone was making it difficult for her rather unfocused boyfriend to concentrate. To be fair, it would have been difficult for _anyone_ to focus on anything other than the Avatar’s well-toned body. From her hard abs to her thick, firm thighs and sinewy arms, every inch of her was simply too appealing for Bolin to keep his eyes completely shut.  
  
Bolin himself was wearing only a loincloth made of green cloth. His muscular body was dotted lightly with sweat, mostly from the strain of keeping himself under control. Sitting for so long with nothing to look at but his girlfriend’s hard, scantily-clad body made it difficult for him to keep a handle on the stirring between his thighs. A slight bulge twitched in his loincloth, threatening at all times to grow larger if he didn’t keep his focus elsewhere.   
  
“I _know_ you’re peeking,” Korra revealed with a smirk, her eyes still closed. “But if you want this to work, you’ll need to keep your focus _inward,_ not on my chest…”  
  
“I- I wasn’t- you-,”  
  
Bolin stammered out a half-baked excuse, squeezing his eyes shut as his cheeks turned red.   
  
“Breathe,” Korra instructed. “Let go of your physical self… Imagine our destination in your mind, and join me there…”  
  
Korra took a deep, measured breath and let it out in a steady sigh. She opened her eyes, revealing a dim, blue glow. She reached out and pressed the tip of her finger to Bolin’s forehead.   
  
“Let me help you…”  
  
Bolin gasped sharply. He felt light, as if he were falling, or rather, floating, freely above himself. It was a strange sensation, especially for an Earthbender. Stranger still, he still felt himself seated on solid ground. Slowly, he opened his bright, green eyes, and found that he was no longer in Republic City, but under a large, sprawling expanse of trees. Korra sat in front of him, her blue eyes half-lidded and a smug grin on her lips. She ran a hand through her short, black hair.   
  
“Welcome back to the Spirit World, Bolin,” Korra said. “Feel anything different this time?”  
  
Bolin held his hand out in front of his face. He clenched his fist, turned his hand over and back, and carefully examined himself. He glanced down at his body to find that, sure enough, everything was still there. He still felt, however, incredibly light, as if he wasn’t entirely present.   
  
“I feel… weird,” he said after a few moments. “Like I’m not… really here?”  
  
“Yes and no,” Korra replied. “Your _spirit_ is here, but your _body_ is still in Republic City.”   
  
Bolin ruffled his curly, black hair. Raising an eyebrow, he plucked out a single, stray hair.   
  
“ _Ow!_ If this is just a spirit hair, why did it still hurt?”   
  
Korra giggled in response.   
  
“It’s not like you can’t feel,” she answered. “In fact, some of your senses should be heightened here… It would be easier to show you than to explain it, though.”  
  
She jumped up to her feet, stretching and flexing in preparation for the training session she had planned.   
  
“Come on,” she coaxed. “Let’s do some training. You’ll see what I mean before too long…”  
  
Bolin got up and, following Korra’s lead, did a few quick stretches.   
  
“Okay,” he said apprehensively. “I guess I’ll just have to take your word for it…”  
  
\---  
  
After hours of alternating meditation, sparring, and physical training, Bolin had finally come to understand what Korra had meant. He felt more like he belonged now. His spiritual body felt like his own, physical being, and he moved with ease in time with his girlfriend’s strikes. By the time they had finished their last sparring match, they were just about as evenly-matched as could be, and both just as exhausted as the other.   
  
“Let’s call it a day,” Korra panted, taking a seat beneath the shade of a tree. “You did _great,_ Bolin.”  
  
“ _Phew!_ Thanks,” Bolin gasped, joining his girlfriend. “I thought not being able to use my Bending would be tough, but in here, it’s almost… _natural_ not to have any kind of power…”  
  
“You’re learning,” Korra remarked proudly. “Everything in the Spirit World is equal, no matter how it might appear. You, me, the spirits, even the trees are all part of a bigger whole…”  
  
Bolin looked around. The forest certainly seemed more alive to him now than it had been when he had first arrived. He felt like he was beginning to understand what Korra was talking about. His contemplative mood was shattered, however, by the growling of his stomach.   
  
“Oh, jeez,” he grumbled. “Can we seriously still get hungry in here?”  
  
Korra laughed and playfully rubbed Bolin’s stomach.   
  
“Don’t worry,” she said, reaching up into the branches above her head. “I _think_ we’re under a fruit tree… There we go!”  
  
She pulled a pink fruit, about the size and shape of a peach, from the tree and tossed it to Bolin.   
  
“These should at least keep us going until we get back,” she said, reaching up for a few more fruits.  
  
She split them evenly with her boyfriend, who had already worked his way halfway through the first. Bright-pink juice ran down his chin, and he chewed noisily as he finished the sweet-tasting fruit. Korra followed suit, albeit a bit more politely. She took a single bite of the fruit, only for her tongue to be met with a thick, sweet burst of messy nectar. She brought a hand to her mouth as she chewed, juice dripping down her chin. Wiping the mess from her lips, she licked her finger clean and went in for another bite.   
  
“Hey, K- Korra,” Bolin said, hesitantly lowering his second, half-eaten fruit away from his mouth. “I… I feel kind of…”  
  
He sat with his thighs squeezed tightly together. His cheeks were beginning to flush pink, and Korra could see his chest beginning to heave more and more overtly as his breathing quickened. She tried to spring to her feet to see what was wrong, only for a wave of sudden dizziness to hit her. She stumbled back onto her rear, falling with a quiet yelp.   
  
“ _Hot?”_  
  
Korra finished Bolin’s sentence for him once a similar sensation began washing over her body. Sudden, intense heat began to radiate from her core, pooling between her thighs and bubbling up inside of her. She gasped sharply, tugging at the bindings around her chest in an attempt to loosen them a bit. Her toffee-brown skin took on a reddish flush as she fanned her face, sweating and panting at the unexpected surge of arousal that had suddenly hit her.   
  
Bolin nervously glanced down, spreading his thighs just a bit. A straining bulge stood firm in his loincloth, stretching the fabric to its limit. He quickly snapped his legs back together, but his erection stubbornly stuck out.   
  
“I think we might have eaten something we shouldn’t have,” Bolin remarked breathlessly.   
  
“ _Aaahhh…_ Y- You might be right…”  
  
Korra’s reply was a moan laced with gasps. She shivered, staggering back to her feet only to stumble backwards against the tree. Staring at the half-eaten, juice-dripping fruit still in her hand, the Avatar started putting the pieces together.   
  
“I th- think these are… _Nnnfff!_ M- Making us…”  
  
Korra couldn’t finish. She let out a heavy, shaky gasp, shuddering intensely as she rubbed her thighs together. Her cheeks were a deep red, and her chest was heaving beneath its blue wrappings. Her knees quivered weakly, and it was clear that she was using every ounce of her willpower to stay standing while keeping her hands off of herself.   
  
Bolin had a much more difficult time of things. Seeing his girlfriend writhing in pleasure right there, just out of reach, while he was struggling to keep his own arousal from overpowering his will, was just too much. With his erection straining powerfully against his meager clothing, Bolin leapt up and staggered toward Korra.   
  
“Sorry, Korra!” Bolin managed to groan. “I- I don’t know what’s coming over me! _Ooohhh,_ I can’t help myself!”  
  
Before Korra had a chance to react and possibly regain control of the bizarre situation she and her boyfriend found themselves in, Bolin was on her. His lips locked with hers with energy and desire she hadn’t experienced from him in quite a while. She moaned weakly against him, giving a single, half-hearted attempt to push him away before giving in completely.   
  
Bolin swatted Korra’s hands away. He felt her leaning into him, melting into the intense, passionate kiss. His hands felt their way up her waist and toward her chest, where they lingered, fumbling blindly on her wrappings. Finally, with a tug and a twist, Bolin managed to untie Korra’s coverings, which unfurled and began falling away in a long, blue trail of ribbons.   
  
Korra felt something warm and wet in Bolin’s hands. It was the fruit, she assumed. She could feel a pleasant tingling on her stiff nipples, dripping slowly from the slice of aphrodisiac-filled fruit. Bolin teased her hard, chocolate-brown nubs in slow circles while he kissed her, passing the fruit from hand to hand, coating both of her nipples in its nectar. Finally, he broke the kiss, his hands trailing down Korra’s chest and over her firm, toned abs.   
  
“ _Ohhh! Bolin!”_  
  
Korra gasped her boyfriend’s name as he nibbled on her neck, gently biting and kissing his way down toward her collarbone. His tongue flicked playfully across her skin, teasing its way down, down, down, until his face was in her chest, nestled between her big, soft breasts. Korra could only lean back against the tree, shivering, as her boyfriend started sucking on her stiff little nipples.  
  
Bolin moaned hungrily as he sucked, his teeth grazing gently against Korra’s nipple. She gasped and yelped at every flick of his tongue and nip from his teeth. Backed against the tree, it was all Korra could do to stay standing while Bolin sucked and kissed, moving back and forth between each of her breasts, giving each plump, delicious mound as much attention as he could.   
  
Korra’s chest was hot now. The arousal-enhancing properties of the nectar Bolin had squeezed onto her made her feel like her heart was about to hammer its way out of her chest. Her nipples felt harder than they had ever been, and it seemed like every pull from Bolin’s lips got them even harder. A glistening trail of saliva and fruit juice was leaking from her bosom, dripping over her abs and mingling with the droplets of sweat dotting her skin.   
  
“ _P- Please!”_ Korra whimpered, squirming under Bolin’s affectionate attention. “I c- can’t wait! _Aaahhh…_ I _need_ it!”  
  
Her begging spurred Bolin into action. He wasted no more time in dropping to his knees in front of Korra. From where he knelt, he could already smell the unmistakable scent of her sex. Warm and sweet, Korra’s arousal permeated Bolin’s senses. He let out a shaky sigh, his cock twitching eagerly as he leaned in.   
  
Korra bit her lip, squealing in excitement as Bolin’s teeth gripped the wrappings covering her waist. With a single, firm tug and a loud _rip,_ her boyfriend tore away the last of her clothing, leaving her fully nude for him.   
  
Bolin’s lips parted as if by reflex at the sight of Korra’s dripping-wet pussy. Flushed with arousal, puffy, glistening with wetness, and topped by a thick, curly bush of bristly black hair, it was an immaculate sight to behold. Her lips were parted ever so slightly, revealing the soaking, pink petals of her delicate womanhood. _That_ was his target, nestled there between Korra’s firm, thick thighs, waiting just for him. He couldn’t bear to wait any longer.   
  
“ _Oh, SPIRITS!”_  
  
Korra felt like the wind had just been knocked from her lungs. Her voice came out in one big _puff,_ shaky and heavy with lust. She gripped the top of Bolin’s head as he licked her pussy, holding onto him for dear life as her legs quivered uselessly. She felt him bury his nose in her pubic hair, sniffing up the irresistible, potent, womanly smell of her arousal. His tongue circled her clit and dragged its way along her pussy lips, teasing its way up and down, prodding at her opening, and lapping up her sweetness.   
  
“ _Don’t stop,”_ Korra gasped, closing her eyes and rocking her hips. “ _Ohhh,_ don’t you _dare_ stop, Bolin!”  
  
Bolin had absolutely no intentions of stopping. His tongue probed his girlfriend’s sopping-wet hole, teasing just the very entrance of her pussy. The smell of her sex was overwhelming. It was a smell that was, under normal circumstances, pleasant and arousing to him; enough to get things moving once foreplay had carried on for a bit too long. _Now,_ though, with his head spinning from the effects of the aphrodisiacs he had just taken in, Bolin could barely contain his excitement.   
  
With one hand, Bolin desperately jerked his achingly-hard cock, stroking himself beneath his loincloth. His skimpy covering was stained with his pre-cum, drenched in arousal. With his other hand, he split open a fresh fruit. It took every last bit of willpower for Bolin to pull his head out from between Korra’s legs, even if it was only for a few moments. Pressing a wedge of the juicy, pink fruit against Korra’s pussy, Bolin moved back in and started licking again.   
  
Korra felt like a fire had just sparked to life between her thighs. She gasped, staggering and swaying with weak, quivering knees as the pleasure wracking her body became too much to handle. Fresh, potent ecstasy burst from the fruit Bolin teased her with, seeping into her sex and shooting up her spine and into her brain. The arousing juices leaked inside of her, filling her with warmth and electricity the likes of which she had never felt. All the while, Bolin kept licking and sucking, teasing her clit and nuzzling her pubic mound, hungrily, dutifully bringing her closer and closer to the tantalizingly-close peak she was quickly climbing toward.   
  
Bolin teased Korra for a short while longer until he could barely control himself any longer. His cock, slick with arousal, felt like it was ready to erupt in his hand. He reluctantly released his shaft, focusing all of his attention on his girlfriend’s pussy. He pressed his lips against hers and tweaked her clit with the wedge of fruit he held, causing her to cry out in ecstasy. His tongue lapped at the entrance of her sex, teasing its way ever so slightly inside. He could taste the sweet warmth that had been left inside her by the fruit, and he couldn’t resist getting just a bit more.   
  
“ _I- I’m… OH, BOLIN!”_  
  
Korra cried her lover’s name as his tongue pushed its way inside her. She felt herself flexing rhythmically around him, clenching and relaxing, pulsing strongly as her body finally surrendered to pleasure. She could only gasp and moan while she rode out her powerful climax, shivering desperately. Her knees gave out as she basked in her glow, but Bolin held her up, his strong arms tucked beneath her firm thighs, catching her as she stumbled.   
  
Bolin licked and sucked, drinking in Korra’s fresh, sweet wetness until she came down from her orgasm. Her contractions became weaker and weaker until they were little more than tiny little twitches. Bolin’s tongue worked a few more quick, teasing circuits around her delicious tunnel until, finally, he withdrew, leaning back and looking up at Korra.   
  
With her fingers tangled up in her boyfriend’s curly, black hair, Korra could barely stand. She stared down at Bolin, her gaze locking on to his lust-clouded, emerald-green eyes. He gently eased her down, letting her sit against the tree for a few moments to catch her breath before he joined her, slumping against the base of the tree.   
  
Korra couldn’t help but glance down at Bolin’s crotch. His loincloth did little to hide his shame now that he was aroused. His stiff, twitching cock stood stubbornly up, as hard as could be. From beneath the skimpy covering Bolin wore, Korra could plainly see nearly all of him. Most of his shaft was visible, coated in his wet, slippery arousal and glistening in the ethereal, otherworldly light filtering down through the canopy. It was too enticing to pass up.   
  
Without waiting long enough to fully regain her balance, Korra lurched forward, falling onto her hands and knees and pushing Bolin over onto his back. Before he even hit the ground, his loincloth had been torn off and tossed aside, hastily removed by his girlfriend.   
  
Bolin would have been an impressive sight to any woman, even outside the circumstances he found himself in now. Korra’s eyes traced a path over his well-built frame only briefly, however, settling promptly on his erection. Hard, thick, throbbing with need and leaking fresh, warm arousal, Bolin’s cock was more than prize enough for Korra right now.   
  
A sly grin formed on Korra’s lips. She split open a piece of fruit, holding the halves over Bolin’s member and squeezing. The pink juice dripped out slowly at first, just a few drops at a time. After a good, hard squeeze, though, a rush of nectar gushed from the fruit halves in Korra’s hands, drenching Bolin’s member.   
  
“ _Woah.”_  
  
Bolin let his head fall back, grabbing handfuls of grass as his hips involuntarily rolled upward. The heat and pressure in his groin was immense, and his body was screaming at him for release. He could barely breathe. He could barely think. He could barely move, except for his hips, thanks to the crippling, all-encompassing pleasure that wracked his body.   
  
“It feels _too_ good, doesn’t it?” Korra teased, her voice a husky whisper. “Stay still… I want a turn with you now…”  
  
Korra leaned between Bolin’s thighs, planting her hands firmly on his legs and spreading them. She brought her face close to his shaft, close enough to feel the heat radiating from him in steady, rhythmic pulses. Wet, hot pre-cum was oozing from his tip in a near-constant stream, and he was shivering uncontrollably, curling his toes and clutching at the ground.   
  
A single, exploratory lick from his girlfriend nearly sent Bolin over the edge. He gasped sharply as Korra dragged her tongue up his shaft, slowly making her way from his swollen, churning balls all the way up to his twitching, leaking tip. Korra’s tongue flicked its way off of Bolin’s crown, flinging a bead of pre-cum through the air.   
  
“Th- This f- feels _so_ much better- _Aaahhh…_ th- than usual!”  
  
Bolin wasn’t used to being _this_ turned on. It didn’t help that Korra didn’t give him oral all that frequently. Now, helpless and at the mercy of his rampant arousal and his girlfriend’s teasing tongue, Bolin could do nothing but lie back and try not to cum. Korra wasn’t about to make that an easy task for him, though.   
  
The Avatar giggled eagerly, her cheeks still glowing red with excitement. She cupped her boyfriend’s heavy balls in her hand, gasping at the weight. She gave them a gentle squeeze, hefting them inquisitively, as if testing the weight. She pressed her lips against Bolin’s tip for a gentle, teasing kiss, glancing at him over his toned stomach and chest.   
  
“They’re bigger than usual,” Korra breathed, slowly stroking Bolin’s shaft. “You must _really_ want to cum…”  
  
“ _Mmf-hnnn…”_  
  
Bolin let out a strained, affirmative groan as Korra sealed her lips around his cockhead. Despite blowjobs not being her forte, she was incredibly skilled at pushing her boyfriend’s buttons, and push them she did. She bobbed her head, slurping loudly, savoring the sweetness of Bolin’s pre-cum mingling with the aphrodisiacal juices she had poured over him. Her tongue swished back and forth along the underside of his shaft, lapping up the delicious, arousing nectar coating him and leaving behind a trail of saliva. By the time she reached his base, having taken his full length into her throat, spit was leaking out of her lips, dribbling over his big, heavy balls.   
  
“ _Ooooohhhh, Korrathatfeelssogood!”_  
  
Bolin stammered helplessly, his muscles flexing and his hips rolling reflexively against Korra’s movements. She pulled back, slurping and licking, until she reached his tip again. Once there, she flicked her tongue around his slit, lapping up his warm, fresh arousal and teasing him mercilessly. She wrapped her hands around his member, lacing her fingers together around his thick girth, and started stroking, milking him straight into her mouth.   
  
“ _Mmmmm…”_  
  
Korra’s voice was soft and sultry. Her moans were more to put on a show for Bolin than anything else, but she couldn’t deny that she could feel the heat in her body rising again. She swallowed her boyfriend’s shaft back up again once more before popping him out of her mouth, letting her tongue hang out as she caught her breath.   
  
Bolin’s shaft twitched eagerly, its owner desperately wanting for the warm wetness of Korra’s mouth. Korra’s breaths steamed, misting against Bolin’s manhood. She took only a few moments’ break before moving back in, burying her face between Bolin’s legs.   
  
Korra planted her lips on Bolin’s big, smooth balls, kissing and smooching as loudly and as wetly as she could. With her nose buried in his pouch, she could smell his arousal now. She shuddered in excitement, drinking in the scent of her boyfriend’s lust. Her head spinning, Korra licked her way up Bolin’s balls, slathering them in her saliva. She moved up his shaft again, kissing and licking, stroking and squeezing as she went.   
  
“So big,” Korra moaned. “ _Mwah!_ So _hard!”_  
  
She practically worshipped Bolin’s cock, eagerly working him with her tongue until he was at his limit. She cupped his balls in both hands and, one last time, brought her mouth to his tip, pressing her lips firmly against the underside of his shaft. Korra teased Bolin to completion, lapping at the underside of his glans as he spiraled into untold heights of pleasure, completely unable to hold back.   
  
“ _K- KORRA!”_ Bolin cried desperately, bucking his hips. “I- I can’t- _NNF! Too much!”_  
  
Korra felt Bolin’s pouch flex in her hands. She gave his balls a little squeeze, coaxing his load out. His shaft pulsed strongly, throbbing rhythmically as he released in her open mouth. Korra moaned, her eyelids fluttering closed as her boyfriend unloaded straight onto her tongue. Thick, heavy spurts of semen erupted into Korra’s mouth, only to be gulped down just as soon as they had been squirted out.   
  
Bolin whimpered and gasped, every muscle in his body straining and flexing as he came. He could feel all the tension leaving his body at once, shooting out of his twitching cock and into Korra’s waiting mouth. She sucked him dry, squeezing, licking, and stroking until he was completely empty. It wasn’t until the very last spurt of cum had left Bolin’s cock that Korra released him, giving his spent manhood one last little kiss for good measure.   
  
“You came so _much!”_ Korra purred, gently stroking Bolin’s still-hard member. “That must have felt incredible…”  
  
Her hand wandered between her legs. She lifted her rear and rolled her hips, grinding against her fingers. Moaning softly, she played with herself while Bolin recovered, panting and gasping for breath as he basked in the afterglow of the most intense orgasm he had ever had.   
  
“I can still feel it,” Korra said, stroking her clit. “I’m still _so_ hot! It’s… It’s like I’m on fire!”  
  
With every brush of her fingers, Korra’s arousal intensified. Fresh, unyielding waves of pleasure were building within her again. Still, even in the state she was in, she felt _nothing_ like she had only minutes ago, when she had first fallen under the effects of the strange, sweet fruit she had eaten. As if he had read her mind, Bolin sat up, gently lifted Korra’s chin, and offered her a wedge of fruit.   
  
“One more?” Bolin offered. “I bet it would feel amazing if we ate this before we… well…”  
  
He trailed off, playfully raising his eyebrows at Korra. She opened her mouth for him, and he fed her a piece of fruit. He followed the sweet, lust-inducing treat by locking lips with Korra, pushing his tongue into her mouth. The pair ended up on top of each other, writhing on the ground, sucking each other’s tongues, sharing the taste of an otherworldly aphrodisiac as their lust built and built. Bolin stayed just as hard as he had been, and Korra felt herself getting wetter by the second. The fast-acting, arousing properties of the fruit were already upon them, and before long, they had to break their kiss to breathe.   
  
Korra sucked down heavy, gasping breaths, her chest heaving as she stared into Bolin’s eyes. She clambered off of him, turning around and kneeling on all fours. She wiggled her hips, shaking her tight, round ass at him.   
  
“Fuck me,” she demanded, her voice shaky and commanding. “I can’t take it anymore… I need you inside me!”  
  
“Neither can I!”  
  
Bolin lunged forward, his urges taking control of his body. He knelt behind Korra, grinding his cock between her firm, tight cheeks. Pre-cum spurted from his tip onto her lower back, and he could feel the heat coming off of her pussy. He wasted no time, giving his shaft a few good strokes as he lined up with Korra’s sex, pushing his tip firmly into her entrance.   
  
Korra gasped softly, shivering and moaning as her boyfriend began pushing inside of her. It was an easy task, given her wetness. He slid inside almost effortlessly, coming to a rest with his full length snugly enveloped by Korra’s warm inner walls. The lovers needed a moment to catch their breath. They were already beginning to lose control, and neither wanted things to end too quickly. Finally, Bolin started thrusting.   
  
“ _OH! A- Aaahhhhh…”_  
  
Korra’s voice spilled out as a series of squeaks, yelps, and drawn-out moans. She rocked back and forth, grinding against Bolin and backing into him in time with his strokes. He worked himself in and out of Korra in a steady, smooth rhythm, gasping and moaning along with her. The drag of Bolin’s shaft against Korra’s tunnel was indescribable to either partner. In their current state, they felt more connected than ever before, their senses awash in tingling, mind-numbing pleasure. With their senses already heightened by the Spirit Realm’s environment, the aphrodisiac they had taken in was doing things to them they couldn’t hope to relay.   
  
Nothing much needed to be said between the two lovers. Aside from a few “right theres” or the occasional “oh, yes,” the clearing was silent except for the sound of flesh on flesh and quite a bit of heavy panting. Bolin’s thrusts became faster and faster, less measured and more wild as time went on. He was starting to lose control of himself, finding it more and more difficult to hold back. Sweat dripped down his muscular body, and his breaths came in ragged gasps as he struggled to keep himself from finishing.   
  
Korra, luckily, picked up on Bolin’s heightened arousal. She reached back and guided him to a slower pace, kneeling so he could hold her while he recovered. He grabbed her chest with one hand, kneading her big, soft, beautiful breasts while his other hand slid down her abs and found its way to her groin. Korra gasped sharply as Bolin teased her nipple and her clit, tweaking the stiff little nubs as he ground against her from behind.   
  
Bolin kissed the back of Korra’s neck, nuzzling her as she rolled her hips into him. He rubbed her clit, gently teasing his girlfriend’s sensitive, pink button and drawing soft squeaks and moans out of her in response. The feeling of being locked together, buried inside her like this, experiencing such an incredible, euphoric high of pure lust was something he could only have ever dreamed of before now. Bolin leaned forward, planted a kiss on Korra’s cheek, and whispered into her ear.   
  
“I love you,” he gasped. “I love you so, _so_ much, Korra…”  
  
Korra bit her lip, moaning softly. She craned her neck to return Bolin’s kiss, only to push him back just after she had locked lips with him. She quickly turned around, straddled his waist, and rubbed against him, grinding her wet, bushy pussy on his shaft.   
  
“I love you, too, Bolin,” Korra breathed.   
  
With that, Korra lifted her hips, lined Bolin up, and dropped herself onto him all in one quick, smooth motion. She cried out in ecstasy as she was penetrated, sinking all the way down onto her boyfriend’s big, hard shaft, shivering the whole way. She felt him bottom out, his tip probing into her most intimate reaches as she sat on top of him, trying to catch her breath.   
  
Bolin grabbed hold of Korra’s waist, gently stroking her sweat-dotted skin as she started to move. She rolled her hips gently at first, slowly, carefully grinding back and forth, not wanting to set Bolin off _too_ early. As the surging storm of electrifying arousal built in her core, though, Korra found it harder and harder to hold back. She started thrusting, forcefully slamming herself down onto Bolin’s cock, fucking herself harder and harder until she threw out any modicum of chastity she may have been clinging to.   
  
“ _Oooohhhh,_ I can’t take it!” Korra grunted, leaning forward and gripping Bolin’s broad shoulders. “ _FUCK ME!”_  
  
Korra’s hips gyrated wildly, and loud, wet _slaps_ filled the clearing as she bounced on her boyfriend’s shaft. Bolin returned her efforts, pumping into her at an impressive rhythm, keeping pace with her through every rise, fall, and thrust of her hips. Before long, they were both a breathless, sweaty mess, each leaning up and down to steal kisses from the other, each fucking as hard and as wildly as they could manage. The lovers were lost in their arousal, lost in each other, and the only hope of escaping the fog of lust they had stumbled into was to release.   
  
Korra panted heavily, gasping and moaning shamelessly as she pushed her body to its limits. She had never felt so hot, so turned on, so damn desperate in her life. As pressure, heat, and wonderful, mind-numbing pleasure built between her thighs, she realized that she couldn’t last much longer. She bit her lip and squeezed her eyes tightly shut, whimpering and squealing in excitement as her climax bubbled up in her core.   
  
Throwing her head back and screaming in pleasure, Korra came. She slammed her hips down, driving Bolin’s shaft as deep as it would reach into her twitching, flexing sex. She clamped down around Bolin’s base, gasping and crying out as hot, wet spurts of quim squirted from her womanhood, splattering onto her boyfriend’s stomach. Bolin kept fucking, intensifying Korra’s climax to the point she couldn’t string enough words together to tell him to slow down. Still twitching and squirting, she stammered a wordless, desperate plea and managed to raise her hips, sliding clumsily off of Bolin’s cock and falling onto her rear.   
  
Bolin kept thrusting into the air, his cock bouncing until Korra grabbed hold of it. She immediately started stroking, knowing that her boyfriend must be just at the cusp of release. She was right, and, with a drawn-out moan, Bolin finished, too. Korra held her hand out as she stroked Bolin, aiming his tip at her upturned palm. He squirted his load into her waiting hand, filling her palm with his seed. He groaned and gasped, sighing contentedly as the last of his cum spilled out into Korra’s hand. She finally released him, using both hands to carefully cup her boyfriend’s freshly-spent load.   
  
“I think there’s even _more_ this time,” Korra remarked, awestruck by how much cum Bolin had shot out. “I can barely hold all of it!”  
  
Korra’s hands could only just contain Bolin’s jizz. She carefully lifted her cupped hands to her mouth, tilted her head back, and drank it all down, gulping loudly as she swallowed her boyfriend’s hot, sticky semen.   
  
“ _Whew!_ Remind me to tag along more often,” Bolin gasped, exhausted. “You didn’t tell me the Spirit World would be _this_ much fun!”  
  
“Consider me pleasantly surprised, too,” Korra replied, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. “Trust me, it’s usually a _lot_ more boring… I… I _am_ really glad you came with me, though…”  
  
She scooted back against the tree, joining her boyfriend. Curling up snugly next to Bolin, Korra stroked his chest, resting her head against his shoulder as she watched his shaft finally beginning to soften. With a contented sigh, the Avatar snuck a quick kiss onto Bolin’s cheek.   
  
“I guess I’ll need to get a little better at the whole… spiritual… projection… thing?”  
  
Bolin shrugged. He gave Korra a kiss on the forehead.   
  
“I guess it doesn’t matter what it’s called,” he conceded. “I’m just happy you decided to show it to me…”  
  
“Any time, cutie,” Korra giggled. “Love you…”  
  
“Love you, too.”  
  
Bolin’s reply, expected though it was, always made Korra’s heart flutter. She squeezed him tight, her head slumping a bit, coming to rest on his chest. She yawned, exhausted now that she had completely spent herself, and closed her eyes.   
  
“Next time,” Korra began softly. “We should spar again…”  
  
“Sure,” Bolin replied sleepily. “What do I get if I win?”  
  
“Let’s see,” Korra muttered. “You can… put it in my butt!”  
  
Bolin couldn’t help but laugh.   
  
“You know I’m gonna hold you to that,” he warned.   
  
“And you can spank me!” Korra teased, wiggling in her boyfriend’s arms. “Make my butt nice and red! And _then_ you c- _MMPHH!”_  
  
Bolin cut her off by lifting her head and pressing his lips to hers, silencing her with a kiss. Korra normally wouldn’t have let him cut her teasing short like that, but she was simply too tired to bother trying to get the last word in. She could talk about how much Bolin liked her behind later. Right now, all she wanted to do was melt into his arms. She sighed, sinking into the kiss as her boyfriend held her tightly, hugging her close as the two returned to their bodies, their stamina spent and ready to return home.


End file.
